millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Unit Combination
Unit Combination is the act of sacrificing a unit for the gain of another unit. In this procedure you lose all material units and a sum of gold, depending on the level of the receiving unit. The receiving unit can gain Experience, Skill Levels, or a Cost Reduction, depending on the circumstances. The Gold cost is based only on the Level of the receiving unit, starting with a base cost of 200 Gold per material unit. For every experience level the receiving unit already has the cost is raised by 40 per material unit. As an example: receiving unit lvl 1 with 3 material units costs 600G, if the receiving units level was 2 the same situation would cost 720G. A maximum of 4 material units may be used per combination attempt. You may continue to combine units with each other even if the receiving unit is MAX level (for the sake of leveling up a skill, or further decreasing a unit's cost to its minimum). Experience Gain The amount of Experience gained depends on the Rarity, Level, Class, and Gender of the Unit used as a material. Male units give more experience than female units and the experience value rises by 5 per unit level for Iron and Bronze Rarity and 7 per unit level starting from Silver Rarity. For class-evolved units and units without class evolution (like Princesses) it is +20 EXP per level instead. Awakened units are worth +50 per level (but not commonly used as combination materials). If units of the same class are combined the consumed unit provides more EXP, based on its rarity. Spirits can be used to multiply the amount of experience gained, see Fodder Units. Combination with Platinum Armors In Monday daily mission, there is a chance to obtain an Exp. Armor which offers 1000 exp. It is highly recommended to combine the Exp. Armor with 3 spirits of the same rarity of the base unit, and thus, feeding 8000 exp. to the base unit. To max your base unit level without wasting exp. and gold, it is recommended to combine at particular levels (with a particular amount of exp. to the next level) as shown below. (Note: the numbers are directly taken from here). (max 55)* on DMM Combination with Event Units In a farm type urgent event, one may get multiple copies of the event's featured platinum unit. If the player saves enough platinum spirits before the event, they could feed the target featured unit with another featured unit plus 3 platinum spirits. The target feature unit could gain 4800 to 5500 exp. in one combination, depending on the unit's level. In this way, players can level up, skill up, and cost reduce the event unit, all at the same time. If the amount of platinum spirits is limited, then "2 event units + 2 platinum spirits" combine can be used instead of "1 event unit + 3 platinum spirits". It provides exactly the same amount of exp per combine and is actually the most efficient in terms of exp per platinum spirit (2199 exp per platinum spirit when used with lvl 20 fodder). This is very close to 2333 exp per platinum spirit when doing "1 platinum armor + 3 platinum spirits" combines. Levels recommended to perform the combinations are shown below (Note: the tables have been automatically generated using a script). Skill Level Up A skill level-up may occur during Unit Combination if one or more of the following units are used as combination material: *A unit with the exact same skill name and skill tier as the receiving unit, which may be: **The exact same unit (you may use multiple of these units in one combination); **A unit with a different name but with the same skill (you may use multiple of these units in one combination); or **Lantern, the Spirit of Moment (you may use only one of this unit per combination); or *Christia, Spirit of Rainbow (you may use only one of this unit per combination). By way of example, Cloris with the skill Increase Attack II, the tier-2 version of Increase Attack, may have her skill level up by combining into her other units with the skill Increase Attack II, such as another Cloris, Kerry, and/or Garrett. However, once Cloris is class-evolved, her skill changes to Increase Attack III, the tier-3 version of Increase Attack; it will no longer be able to be leveled up by units with Increase Attack II. Instead, another unit with Increase Attack III will be necessary, such as Adele, Victoria, Thetis, Despara, and/or Gadoras, or the class-evolved versions of Cloris, Kerry, and/or Garrett. The maximum skill level of a unit's skill will be shown on the unit's status screen, displayed in a style such as 1/5 where 1 is the current skill level and 5 is the maximum skill level. Typically, a skill may have a possible maximum level of 3, 5, 10, or 16. Furthermore, a unit's skill level will reset back to 1 should the unit's skill change after class evolution. It is strongly recommended to only do a skill level up if the unit's skill does not or will no longer change in this manner. To see if a unit's skill will change after class-evolution, please refer to their specific page on this wiki. When attempting a skill level-up, the first skill level up is guaranteed, but successive level ups will have a diminishing success rate. However, when using Christia, Spirit of Rainbow, the chances of a successful level-up is higher than it would be when attempting to level-up by units with the same skill. It is therefore advised to use Christia when a unit's skill level grows closer to its maximum, as attempting to level-up with the same units then will become significantly more inefficient in terms of the effort and resources required. Refer to the following picture: This chart shows the probabilities of Skill Up at each skill level. From top to bottom, the examples represent units with 3-level, 5-level, 10-level, and 16-level skills. It is possible to get more than one skill up in a single combination if multiple units are used (although it is only possible to use Rainbow Spirits one at a time). In this case, the chance for skill up is the same as if the units were combined one at a time. Also, note that skill up is still possible even when a unit is at maximum level. A special note about Lantern: as a fodder unit with the same skill as the unit it was intended for, her chances of a skill level-up is the same as shown in the "same skill" row, rather than the "spirit of rainbow" row. However, Lantern was intended for revival units, which tend to have a 2x bonus for cost reduction and skill level-up during their revival event, which is why her rate of successful skill level-ups seems higher than normal. Cost Reduction Cost reduction can occur if one or more units of the same name as the receiving unit are used in a combination. Like with the skill up, the first cost reduction is guaranteed for all units above Bronze rarity. The minimum cost differs from unit to unit - it can be as much as -5 or only -3. The game will notify you if the minimum has been reached, after the last cost reduction, or in the unit screen next to the cost (see Prince for reference). A Spirit of Time can also be used as a stand in, like with the skill level it is advised to use the Spirit of Time for the later cost reductions, as its success chance is fixed at 100% (partially confirmed on the JP wiki ). Unlike skill-ups, cost reduction is guaranteed to carry over through class evolution. It is possible to get more than one cost reduction in a single combination if multiple units are used. In this case, the chance for cost reduction is the same as if the units were combined one at a time. Also, note that cost reduction is still possible even when a unit is at maximum level. Category:Guides